Heron Blue
by Mrs.Becker
Summary: Edi was just another person working at the ARC. To herself she was normal but to him she was everything. She was the reason he breathed and fought everyday. If only she could put her flirting to the test and accept a real relationship with him. She loves him right, then why can't she tell him how she feels? Becker/OC Conner/Abby. Edited.
1. My name is Edi, just Edi

**Heron Blue**

**Chapter 1 - My name is Edi Just Edi**

**Disclosure** - I don't own anything but my OC and her story line. I give credit to the title of this story and lyrics to Heron Blue by Sun Kill Moon. Sorry for any spelling mistakes my first story on here if someone would like to edit for me and help me out please PM me. This first chapter will be short because it is my first story on here and i need people to review before i continue.

**Full Name:** Edith Raige Sanders (Edi)

**Age:** 23 (Feb 18)

**Rank (Lance Corporal, Corporal, Sergeant, Second Lieutenant, Lieutenant):** Lieutenant

**Appearance (Gender/height/weight/ skin color/ eye color/hair color/ hair style distinguishing features/ scars/ tattoos):** Female, 5ft 6in, 120 lbs, peachy color not real white and not tan, blue eyes with a yellow green around the pupil, long loose curly hair color is strawberry blonde with a darker blonde hint to it, light freckles across her nose, a scar on her shoulder from being shot on her first day of working as a soldier, angel wing tattoos on her back that represent her twin brother and parents who died when she was 16 and a tattoo on the inside of her left arm that says "HELL IS EMPTY AND ALL THE DEVILS ARE HERE" (Looks like Michaela McManus in the movie cafe)

**Personality:** She is a strong, sarcastic, and assertive character that follows the rules and enforces the rules but behind her strong exterior is a scared little girl that misses her brother and parents. Che can also be a bit of a show off and likes to have competitions with the other team members. She is known to go home from a mission to soak in the bath tub and cry. No one knowns about her mysterious past and how she came to be the person she is now except Lester her file is the most classified of them all.

**Family Life**: No family they are all deceased- Mother Alice age 40 Father Henry age 42 Twin Brother Jonathan age 16

**Relationships:** Never had a steady relationship because of her haunted past but Becker seems to think he can fix that problem

**How/why were you recruited to the ARC?**: Edi join the army at age 18 and was asked by Lester at age 21 to join the ARC because he had read her file about the accident with her and her family. He treats her as almost his own sister because he is more worried about her than the others when she first started mission and frozen up un able to respond and would constantly not sleep because of nightmares. Her file reads about her family being killed by a Spinosaurus and her being trapped inside the cretaceous time for 2 years. When she got out no one believed her they thought she was crazy causing her to join the army.

**Strengths/weaknesses:** She is a quick thinker and good at tricking the animals but not when she first started. She is good with finding the weak points on the creatures especially the ones from the cretaceous era. The memories of her past that haunt her nightmares and the Spinosaurus.

**Type of people they get a long with/ don't get along with?:** Becker, Abby and Matt are really easy for her to get along with she has a hard time with loud and very open people like jJess and Conner.

* * *

_It was quiet for once there were no movements around and I was safe at last. That word safe a word that was never true not in this world one minute you are running from one thing just to run into something else. As I hind in the bush I watched the big scaled feet crunch down on the leaves in front of me, I held me breath so it wouldn't hear me but it was to late it lifted up the bush ripping away my only safety. I closed my eyes ready to be eaten -_

_Don't cry my love don't cry no more_

_A crashing sky a rolling screen_

_A city drowning Gods black tears_

_I cannot bear to see_

I awoke with a start and quickly grabbed my phone. The name popped up showing that it was Cutter. "At least I didn't get eaten," I mumbled as I answer the phone.

"Hello Cutter what a pleasant 2 am," I said sarcastically as he chuckled a little. He hasn't laughed in a while it is good to hear it for once, I thought.

"Ah yes Edi it truly is now Lester wants you and I at the Arc now, he is bringing us a new captain."

"Yay sound like fun I'll meet you there Cutter. Bye."

"Ok be there as soon as possible bye."

I got dressed in my normal blue jeans and put on a blue t-shirt, I grabbed my leather jacket, helmet, and keys to my bike then drove off to the ARC.

When I arrived at ARC Cutter was already there he most likely didn't leave. I noticed Jenny beside him and smiled at her. I had just set my things down on the table next to us when Lester walked in with an unfamiliar man. This man was the definition of tall dark and handsome I couldn't but let my mind wander about the things I could do to him. I was brought back to reality by Lester clearing his throat, "Ms. Sanders are you going to introduce yourself or stare at him like a babbling baphoon?"

"Sorry sir, Lt. Edith Raige Sanders but call me Edi just Edi." I said as I held out my hand to the Captain. "Captain Becker but call me Becker just Becker." He smiled as he shook my hand. Oh what a smile on this boy, I couldn't help but smile myself just as the anomaly detector went off.

"It is inside the British Museum," Cutter said as he pulled out is phone calling Abby. "Alright everyone lets go Abby and conner our meeting us there." Cutter said as we headed out to our respected vehicles, Cutter and Jenny in one truck, Becker and is men in another, and me on my bike.

I was the last person to pull out but I definitely wasn't going to be the last there. No one but us were on the streets and I was going to use it to my advantage, so I sped up along side Cutter and Jenny waving as I drove past them. Cutter smirked and gave his truck a honk egging me on as Jenny looked at me like I was crazy. I started to go even faster to catch up to Becker and his men, I pulled up along side Becker's window he turned his head and gave me the exact same look as Jenny I laughed speeding up even faster to cut him off and make it to the museum before everyone else.

When we all got to the museum I removed my helmet and set it on my bike along with my gloves. "Hey Cutter I think that might have been a new record!"

"Yeah me too now lets get inside and wait for Conner and Abby it's no more time to play."

* * *

Authors note - Sorry this is short you guys there will be longer ones that go along with the episodes this was just a little introduction to the story please review it would make me go faster and I need someone to help me edit my story if you are interested please PM me!


	2. Egyptian Goddess?

Heron Blue

Chapter 2 - Egyptian Goddess?

Authors note - I wanted to say thank you to Mijo54 for reviewing my story and here is the next chapter just for you! Again anyone who would be willing to edit my story for me please let me know. The words might not be exactly like the show it is hard to understand what they say sometimes please bear with me haha. Review please!

* * *

We all stepped inside the museum walking behind Becker's horde of soldiers. "I always loved the museum. It's the history that gets me, like how one tiny piece of glass could mean nothing to you and I but to people in that time it was everything." I smiled as I looked over things in the museum. "Or how about how somethings can be cursed or have killed people?" Cutter said as I nodded.

"CUTTER!" We all turned around at the yell of Cutter's named to see Conner and Abby running towards us like baphoons.

"Conner Temple, Abby Maitland, this is Captain Becker. He is here to protect us so do as he says, unless i think he is wrong. This way." Cutter introduced them to Becker and we turned to walk to the anomaly.

"So action man, ready for your first day?" I asked Becker as I loaded my rifle and followed Cutter.

"Hm as ready as I'll ever be Edith." He smirked and kept walking as I stood there stunned.

"Did he just call you Edith?" Conner questioned "Can't you hear Conner or are you deaf? He called her Edith and she is blushing." Abby smiled while poking my cheek. "Guys this is no time for play it is time for work." I sighed aggravated. Abby leaned over to Conner "See she is totally blushing!"

"I heard that or did you forget I'm not deaf like Conner." I walked away catching back up with Cutter and Becker.

"You know when I was a kid, I used to think that all of the exhibits came to life at night. When I was about uh, eight I decided to stay around one night to find out." Conner explained to us as we walked forward. "What happened?" I asked. "Nothing really. Other than the fact that I got locked in the toilet for three hours." At this Abby and i started to laugh. "It's not funny, when the found me I was hysterical. I've had a problem with museums ever since." "Shouldn't you have a problem with toilets?" Abby giggled. "I got over that," he replied cause Abby and I to shake our heads.

As we moved further along we found the dead body of an older woman. "She has blood and bite marks around her neck definitely an animal kill," I said as I pulled my gun up and looked around the area a more. "Could be anywhere in the museum by now," Abby said with a hint of scared in her voice. Cutter looked up and gave her the same look back with a slight nod.

We split up into groups with Conner, Abby, and I looking around together. "I really don't like this place," Conner gulped. "Oh don't wet your pants you baby it is just a museum what is the worst that can happen." I said as I walked slightly ahead of them. "An anomaly in a museum is the worst that can happen and it is happening now." "Conner don't blame that on the museum then be scared of the anomaly." Abby smiled trying to make him feel a little better.

We all heard the noise over doors closing and ran to the area to see a woman shutting some doors. "Stay where you are," I told her as I held my gun to level. She backed up a little as Cutter came closer to her. She is scared for her life I thought as i lowered my weapon a little. "It's alright. Now who are you?" Cutter said calmly.

"Doc- Doctor Paige. Who are you?" She stuttered out breathlessly. "I'm Nick Cutter."

"Ok, um.. um.. I'm guessing you are some king of thief." "No. Actually I'm a professor." Cutter replied with a smile. "I've never seen a professor with a gun before." She said with her eyes still wide with fear. "Yeah, it's a pretty specialized field." he replied and walked around her leaving her in confusion. We all walked back towards the body and she turned to look too. "Marion." she said as she covered her mouth and ran away.

"Cutter!" I yelled. "Doctor Paige!" Cutter yelled after her as we all ran into the direction she went. "Doctor Paige!" We all slowed down and listen as we heard screaming coming from ahead, then we heard a crash and another scream and took off in the direction it came from. We busted through the doors with our guns up and ready. We didn't see the animal but there was the anomaly in the center of a big Egyptian statue of the four gods. Cutter turned to Doctor Paige, "You ok?" She just stood there and looked around frantically frozen in place. "I'm guessing not." He continued. "Abby walked over, "What did you see?" She asked her. She started to move closer to us, "Ammit. I saw, I saw the goddess Ammit." At this Abby ran over to where the animal went to. "Look I know what I saw ok and, and it looked just like that." She said pointing to the statue of Ammit. "Ah the Egyptian goddess. The devourer of death or the souleater. She has the body of a lion, hippopotamus, and a crocodile," I said with a smile,"this should be fun." At this I walked over to the anomaly to check and see it anything else was going to come out. "Look I believe you saw something I've seen things that confuse me too but I just don't think it was Ammit." Cutter said as Abby ran back over to him. "Cutter, I've found tracks biped and quadruped, it's heading south." she stated worried. "I've got to head back to the ARC." Jenny said finally speaking up. Sarah turned to her, "The ARC?!" "Not that one." Conner stated. "I have to brief Lester Becker can you secure the area." Jenny said as she walked out. Becker nodded and started to look around for any more animals. "Conner, Edi stay here and see if you can figure out what period the anomaly is located to, and figure out what animal this is. Also find out what Doctor Paige knows about the sun cage. Abby you're with me." Cutter said as he jogged out the room with abby in tow.

"I bet I can read your mind," She gave Conner a look, "You want to know who we are, what the ARC is, and what that big flickering thing is right behind me." He said cockily placing his gun over he should like he was just so cool. "Actually um, I was wondering why an egyptian demon was trying to eat me." She said with a raise of her eyebrow. I laughed, "I think I'm gonna like her. Now Conner shut up and start working."

While, Abby and cutter were outside chasing the creature in the streets we were shutting doors inside making sure nothing escaped again. Conner turned on the lights and walked over to the Doctor, "So Doctor Paige what do these hieroglyphs refer to?" "That's what I've been working one, but there are so many unanswered questions and key fragments that are missing. I've been trying to figure it all out. If Marion had let me finish I might would have gotten me an offer." She said sadly. "I'm sorry. was she your friend?" Conner asked. She looked at him, "Oh no, not at all. But you know giving the choice I wouldn't want her dead." She said standing up. I laughed, "So they call this statue the Sun Cage that is an interesting name." I said looking closely at the anomaly inside the statue.

Cutter and Abby were getting closer to the animal as they ran Abby stopped noticing some slime on a gate. "Cutter!" "What is it?" he asked she held up her hand and showed him the slime then they took off running again.

"Right let's see what we got here." Conner said as he set down his gun and started fooling around with his tools. As he opened his case his wrench flew out into the anomalies magnetic pull and hit the statue breaking off a piece of it. "Nice job Conner." I said staring at the broken piece. Doctor Paige turned to look at what happened and had a shocked and disappointed expression across her face. Conner bent over and picked up the piece as she came over. "I didn't do it," he said frantically as I laughed from my spot beside action man. "SO it just fell off by itself?" She questioned pointing to the statue and the piece in his hand. "Yep," He said nodding. "The Sun Cage is cursed," Conner stood up, "anyone who touches it is doomed for life." She said staring at him. Conner let go of the piece and it hit the ground, "Really?" "Marion was the last person to touch that." He whipped his hand off on the jacket as I giggled even more, "The dead one." Doctor Paige gave him a look and turned away, Then she turned back to him, "Should have told you that earlier right, sorry about that." she said as she turned to look at her book again.

"Bad luck" Becker said nodding. "Well look at you Conner not even here for an hour and you are already cursed. You scared of museums even more now?" I asked him with a smile. "Actually yes, yes I am," he said looking at the statue then sitting on a crate. As he sat down a vase fell over to the floor and shattered into pieces, he closed his eyes as Doctor Paige looked at him and sighed in frustration. "So action man," I said turning over to Becker, "how older are you?" "Wouldn't you like to know Lieutenant." "I told you to call me Edi not Edith or Lieutenant just Edi," I said as I gave him a side glance. "I know but I think you look pretty funny when you get frustrated," he smiled and walked over to another area leaving me with slightly redder cheeks.

Abby and Cutter were still out looking for the creature, "I've lost the tracks were going around in circles Cutter. Stephen would have known what to do." Abby stopped as Cutter stopped walking and whipped his eye, "Sorry," she apologized. As the continued to search.

We were watching the anomaly when I got a phone call, "Hello," I answered. "Edi it is me what have we got," I heard Cutter reply. "It's Conner here and I just took a reading whatever came through the anomaly is at east 55 million years old." "Eocene Epoch, yeah it is fast and strong, switches from two legs to four and is obviously carnivorous. So search the data bases and profile me some creatures." Cutter Replied when we heard a car alarm going off by them, "Cutter." Abby said. "We're heading south. I think we've got it." Cutter said a little out of breath from running. "Tell him I'm on my way." Becker said getting up and getting ready." "Action man said he's coming," Conner and I said together.

"Hey uh whats your name?" I heard Doctor Paige say all of a sudden. "Conner, my name is Conner." He replied. "It's been staring me in the face. These hieroglyphs have been misunderstood. The most important section is wrong, this depicts a monument on the west bank of the Nile amentent with what appears to be the sun rising behind it. Now one of Ammit's names is the dweller in amentent and i think that this monument is the one depicted here except the sun doesn't rise in the west. This, This hieroglyph has been misinterpreted for years this isn't the sun." She said pointing to the hieroglyphs. "It's an anomaly," I said in realization. "Exactly, and the Egyptians called it the sun cage because they thought that the rays of the sun were locked inside," she said smiling. "What is this made out of, what stone is this?" Conner asked. "Magnetite." "Which is?" I asked. "Which is the most magnetic form of stone on Earth." she answered. Conner put his fist up in success then had the look of a light bulb over his head. " I wanna try something."

Next thing I know were moving the places in piece so we can move the statue to see if the anomaly moves with it. "Perfect," Conner said looking through the staff, "everybody ready?" he asked. "Yeah were all ready," I replied as Doctor Paige nodded. He ran back to help us move it, "On my count. 1.. 2.. 3." He said as we all heaved and pulled the statue over to the marked spot. "Ok leave this and go back to the door." I told Becker's men. "Yes Lt. Edi," they all replied. "Right well the sun cage move," Conner said as he ran to the staff, "so did the anomaly." "Is that unusual?" Doctor Paige asked. "Yes very unusual," I told her. "That's what this final section of the hieroglyph refers too. The Egyptians thought that the anomaly was part of the sun so they built the sun cage out of magnetite to contain it." She said pointing to the section.

"Wait, wait, wait so if the this statue move then the anomaly moves with it?" I asked. "Exactly." She said. "Wow, thats huge I mean i-" He was cut off by a creature coming out of the anomaly and grabbing him by his shirt. I froze not able to move as I watched in horror scared to death another friend was about to be eaten. All i could think of was, "Oh god not another person please I can't handle it especially not after Stephen." I stood there and watched as the soldiers tried to free him and Doctor Paige ran to get something to help. "Whatever you do don't pull that trigger," I heard Conner say snapping me out of my scared state. I ran and grabbed a piece of board as I saw Doctor Paige put down a cat statue. I ran to the creature and smacked it with the board right on the head. "Yeah that's one point for Edi," I thought to myself as it let go of Conner and went back into the anomaly. It then came back out and the soldiers started shooting at the creature. "You nearly let it eat me!" he said to the doctor. "That, that cat it it's priceless," she stuttered out of breath. "So am I," Conner replied standing up from the ground. "How many of these things are there?" she asked. "Could be hundreds," I replied dropping the board. "We need to get this thing blocked up," Conner said as the monster went back inside the anomaly.

Abby and Cutter ran to where the alarm went off to find another dead body. "There is no pulse," Abby said after checking, "he is gone." she finished just as Becker showed up. "What have we got here?" he asked as Cutter grabbed a tooth off the top of the car. "What do you make of this," he said throwing the tooth to Abby. "Crocodile tooth," she said standing up from the ground. "The river," Cutter realized as he turned and started to run towards it with Becker and Abby close on his heels. They made it to the river to find tracks from the creature heading into the river. "Crocodiles usually drag their victims into the water to finish them," abby stated. "So why did this croc attack on land?" Becker asked. "Why is it walking on two legs?" Abby asked pointing her gun at the water.

Conner, Doctor Paige, and the soldiers were all putting boxes around the statue as I looked for through the data base to try and find the creature. All of a sudden my phone started to play Heron Blue pulling me out of my thoughts as i answered the phone. "Cutter yeah I'm pretty sure I found it, I'm looking at the creatures from that era." "I think I know what you are gonna find." Cutter said just as I pulled up the picture of the creature. "Yeah I definitely found it Cutter and it is -" "Pristichampsus." Cutter finished for me. "Yeah that is the one," I said as Cutter hung up the phone.

"Alright so it is in the tems," Abby said pointing her gun at river, "but it's not going to be in there for long. It's gonna come ashore looking for warmth, and food." she finished walking to where Cutter and Becker were. "If it's been living in Egypt the tems will be much colder then what it is used too, It'll be looking to get out pretty soon." Abby said as Cutter spotted the creature the creature getting out of the tems across from them "Make that right now," he said..

We were still stacking boxes around the statue and it was taking forever! "This is to slow. It is all taking too much time," Conner said. "You think?" I replied sarcastically putting another box up. "We need to get this barricade up before any more creatures get through," he finished as him and Doctor Paige put up another box. "What about the forklift?" she said pointing towards a forklift in the corner. "Forklift. Why didn't you say that before?" Conner asked her. " C- Conner I've been attacked by prehistoric monsters I'm, I'm staring at a gateway to a distant past I really wasn't thinking forklift." she said waving her arms around sarcastically. Then another creature popped out of the anomaly knocking over Conner and the doctor and toppling boxes on top of them. The soldiers started shooting at the monster as I through my gun to a soldier with no ammo I grabbed a light and shoved it into the creatures mouth. It tried to eat it but ended up getting electrocuted pulling the lights off the light and falling back into the anomaly. We turned to see the anomaly was doing something different as if it had closed from the electrical current. "Thats never happened before," Conner said astonished. "What?" Doctor Paige asked. "That." Conner replied standing on top of the crates and taking the pole from me and poking the anomaly. "Usually the magnetic pull just sucks anything metallic straight through it. It's the electric current, the electric current must have done something to it." he finished sitting on top of the crates when all of a sudden the pole was taken into the anomaly. "Ok, I'll figure it out later, we need to get these boxes back up!" Conner yelled.

Becker, Jenny, Cutter, and Abby pulled up to where the creature got out. They started to run when they found a purse and other belongings on the ground. Abby loaded and cocked her tranquilizer gun, "If your first tranquilizer dart doesn't floor this thing we have no option but to use live rounds," Becker said showing them the bullets then putting it back into his gun, "Ok professor," he finished. "Please tell me we haven't lost this again." Jenny said as people came running and screaming out of a shopping center. "Apparently not," Cutter said as everyone ran into the direction everyone was running from. They found the monster in a room with a woman cleaning the creature went to attack her but Cutter knocked her out of the way. "For god's sake Abby just shoot it!" Cutter yelled. She shot and missed nearly hitting Cutter. "Sorry," she said as Cutter broke a window to get the attention of the creature. He tied a hose around his and the woman's waste then jumped over the side with the creature following close behind it. Abby ran to the edge, "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah just enjoying the view," Cutter replied as the creature headed back into the river towards the museum.

"Well ok nothing is getting through there," Conner said as we fully covered the anomaly. His phone then rang and he picked it up, "Hello." "The Pristichampsus is headed your way make sure it can get to the anomaly," we heard cutter say as I groaned. "I am so cursed," Conner said as we all started to remove the boxes. "Remove everything from this side quickly this thing can be here any minute!" I yelled making everyone go faster. "Sarah we really need to get that open," Conner said as he pointed to the way the creature left through. She opened the door as the creature busted through the other door. "Conner get out of the way!" Cutter yelled as him and the others ran into the museum. Conner grabbed onto the chains pulling himself up and out of the way of the way of the Pristichampsus. "Guys please just stick it back through the anomaly," Conner said hysterically. Becker pointed his guy at the creature but Cutter stopped him, "Don't shot him." "It is my job to keep you alive," Becker replied not letting his finger off the trigger. "Come on guys!" Conner yelled as the creature snapped at him. "It's injured it wants to go home," Abby said looking at the creature. "Conner hold on a little longer maybe i can get it to chase me into the ano-" Sarah cut me off "Bow!" "What?" Cutter questioned. "Bow Down," She said bowing. "What are you talking about?" Cutter asked. "This creature is used to being treated like a god, they would have bowed as a sign of respect." she answered. "If it doesn't feel a threat it might not attack." Abby stated. "I'm not bowing," Becker said looking at us. "Get down on the floor Becker or I will through you at the creature myself," I said as we started bowing he cautiously followed behind us. "Keep your gun handy," Cutter told him. The creature moved towards us and growled as it got closer to us then it passed us up heading straight into the anomaly. We all let out a big sigh of relief as Conner fell from where he was at. "Wow great job Sarah," I smiled at her. "Yeah nice call," Cutter smiled at her "Thanks," she replied. "Thats gotta be the end of the curse now right?" Conner asked. "Let's hope so," she replied standing up. "The curse?" Abby questioned. "I made it up," she whispered to Abby. "Don't tell him that." "Of course not," she laughed. Cutter helped Conner up. "You think Stephen would have liked this one?" Conner asked him. "I think he would have liked our Doctor Paige better," he smiled.

We arrived at the ARC and went our separate ways Becker, me, and the soldiers headed to the armory and Conner, Cutter, Abby, Jenny and Sarah went to Lester's office. "So you would have thrown me to the Pristi-whatever?" Becker asked as I set my gun and helmet down in the armory. I smiled, "Maybe I would've maybe I wouldn't have." I smiled removing my leather jacket and setting it inside my locker." Becker smiled and finished setting down his things. "You know I think I'm going to like you," Becker told me walking closer to me. "Oh really and what makes you say that?" I asked getting a little nervous. "Well so far you have impressed me with your knowledge, sarcasm, your smile, and your strong attitude." At this I blushed and turned to him with a smile, "You impressed me with your will to protect us, your smile, and how you think you can tell Cutter no." At that i walked out of the room and into the Cutter's office to hear him hire Doctor Sarah Paige as the person that looks up all of the great myths and legends to find a pattern in places and times to help us understand the anomalies more. I smiled and thought "This is going to be a great team."

* * *

Authors note - Sorry for any incorrect spelling! Please review!


	3. Insomnia

**Heron Blue**

**Chapter 3 - Insomnia**

Author's note - This is a side chapter that lets in more information about Edi and her relationships with the team. Review Please!

* * *

_I was standing_ _as if I was a ghost just standing there and watching in horror. I watched the car speed by with the spinosaurus close behind. I screamed and tried to get the spinosaurus's attention, _

_ "PLEASE STOP! I'm over here! Come and get me leave them alone!" I screamed and screamed but it was to late the creature picked up the car and through it towards the anomaly sending it flying through to the other side. I started to run towards the anomaly where the car went through as the spinosaurus turned and headed the same way as I was going but being much bigger and faster it beat me inside the anomaly and just as I made it to the other side the anomaly closed. I heard a scream from inside the car as the spinosaurus growled at the car. I ran to the car to help the people out but it was to late the only one that was alive was the girl she looked to be no older than 16. _

_ "Hold on I'm going to get you out just hold on a little longer I need to get this animal away," I told the girl as she nodded and shivered in fear. I picked up a stick next too the car and ran head on at the spinosaurus, _

_ "Get away from her you big ugly monster!" I started to hit the creatures legs to try and get it to chase me and it worked. I dropped the stick and started to run away from it as it chased after me I just kept running and running until I got to the edge of a cliff and slowed down to a stop right along the edge. I stared at the abyss of trees and rocks at the bottom as I turned around the see the spinosaurus running at full speed not preparing to stop at all. It was as it everything became slow motion as I watched the creature run right into me and take us both off the cliff and as I started to fall I saw the girl safely on top of the cliff and I smiled knowing I had saved myself again._

I shot out of bed with a start, "Man I fucking hate those free fall dreams, they make my stomach want to throw up." I stood up and looked at the clock, it read 3 am. "Great another night with only two hours of sleep." I rubbed my eyes and headed to the bathroom filled the tub, took off my clothes, turned on my music, and stepped into the water. It is always the most relaxing thing to sit in a tub of hot water and just let all of your troubles fade away.

As I got dressed in my clothes for today which consisted of of my normal leather jacket over a black jumper with a dark blue t-shirt and dark blue leggings. Lastly I put on my riding boots grabbed my helmet and keys just to step outside and see it pouring down outside, "Well this is perfect I guess I can see if Conner and Abby our at the ARC yet.

"Hello?" I said as Abby picked up the phone. "Hey girl what's up?"

"Well it is storming outside and I wanted to know if you and Conner can come and pick me up?" I asked fiddling with my keys. "Oh no Conner and I are already at the ARC. I can come and get you if you want?" "No that is fine. I looked through Becker's file yesterday and he actually lives not to close by. I wonder what he would say if I randomly stopped by at 6:30 a.m." I laughed. "I think he would be like do me now madame Edith," Abby laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah he totally will. Well I'll see you at work bye bye." "Hope you survive." Abby sang as I hung up the phone.

I pulled out my umbrella and Started to walk in the direction of Becker's house but I didn't get very far after getting confused on wether his apartment was either left or right. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" I questioned to no one in particular. "Maybe if you weren't so sarcastic bad things wouldn't happen to you." I heard a voice say as I swung to come face to chest with none other than Becker himself. He was soaked and I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to thoughts of the nice chiseled torso underneath his normal black shirt. "Um.. hello Becker, what are you doing here hehe." I said nervously with a laugh. "Well considering you are the one standing out from on my apartment I should be asking you that question but all aside Abby called me and said you would probably get lost trying to find my apartment that you "magically" got." he said using his fingers around magically.

"Well um it's raining and I can't ride my bike in the rain and um Abby is at the ARC already and I got your information from your file last week and well here I am" I laughed nervously as I covered him with the umbrella. "So you read my file, what did you find out?" He asked as we started walking to his truck. "Your name is Hilary Becker, you are 27 years old, you were born in Romsey, Hampshire, England and I got your address along with your phone number." I said as he unlocked his truck and opened the door for me. "Well since you've read my file that means I get to read yours."

"Nope, no one but Lester can read my file I have made sure of that," I sighed looking out the window.

"I think that is a little unfair. You can just snoop around and read my file but even if I secretly try and take a peak at yours it won't be there."

"Well it is more complicated than that but basically my file is as top secret as the ARC is."

"Will I ever be able to know about you?" He asked me in dare I say a sad voice. Did the great captain Becker want to know who I was. "Well ask some questions maybe I will answer if I don't want to answer I'll say pass." "Ok so pretty much 20 questions," he stated turning onto another road.

"Alright how old are you?" He asked glancing at me.

"I am 23 years old."

"Ok 23. What is your birthday?"

"February 18th."

"Nice. How old were you when Lester hired you?"

"I was 21. He pulled me out of my soldier duty."

"I gathered you were a soldier from your lieutenant status. How old were you when you joined the army.?"

"I was 18 when I joined."

"Why did you join the army?" Ah and there are the questions that I'm not going to answer."

"Pass." I stated tightening my jaw.

"Ok. How about your family, what are they up too.? Any brothers or sisters?"

"And again pass." I said I stared out into space thinking back to my nightmare.

"I do know one thing you have insomnia and suffer from nightmares," he said as we turned into the ARC parking garage." "How do you know that," I said as my head snapped to look at him. "I can tell, it is all over your expressions when you get into work. You would have the same tired and almost scared expressions as you have today."

"Just mind your business Becker, and keep your nose out of my life," I said as I poked his chest. "So let me get this correct you can snoop around everyone else's file but no one can see yours that is bullshit," he said angrily as we walked into the ARC and through the security guards. "FINE, you wanna know my past ask fucking Lester and tell him I said you can look at it if he doesn't believe me he can call me just leave me alone when you are done reading it," I said storming off to find Abby. Becker stood there stunned for a bit and finally snapped out of hit when Conner tapped him on the shoulder. "You ok mate?" Conner asked him. "Yeah I'll be fine anyone needs me I'll be practicing my shot," and with that Becker went to the armory.

"Abby I could kill that man right now," I told her as I rested my head in my hands. "Don't kill him we need him and you truly don't want him dead."

"Yes I do I want his corps torn apart by future creature then I want the creatures to be burned.'

"That is a little harsh Edi just give him time he doesn't like not being able to read someones file he wants to know our strengths and weaknesses to help out on the job."

"Yeah well he doesn't need to know mine. You don't even know mine," I sighed and headed for the door but I was stopped by Abby's hand on my shoulder, "Maybe he needs to know your past, maybe he needs to know about the nightmares every night. Just think about it maybe in the end he can help you." Abby smiled and went back to her work.

"Maybe," I thought as I headed to my office to lie down. As I was laying down there was a slight knock on my wall, turning over to see Becker I immediately turned back. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier ok. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just really curious is all, and I wanted to make it up to you by asking if you wanted to go to dinner with me?" Becker said as he leaned on my desk.

"Hmmm I don't know if I want, but since you offered I guess I'll go." I smiled and sat up.

"You guess. Well I guess I'll just have to deal with that then," he smiled that amazing smile of his. "Yeah I guess you will," I giggled.

* * *

Authors note - This was just a short chapter to let you see into the OC more and see more of Becker. I will be updating at least once a week on the weekends because I have school and please review people I only have 2 reviews while 50 people have viewed my story!


	4. Pain

**Chapter 4 - Pain**

**Author's note - big thanks to Mijo54 for the reviews and here is the next edition of the story hope you guys like it. I am going to post this story on Mibba also so if anybody sees it on there it is just me putting it up so enjoy!**

* * *

It had been very quiet lately with everyone working on the project for Cutter and no anomalies I've had time to just relax and talk to people. Currently we were walking with Cutter explaining all the details we have found that link together anomalies, "I've been trying to trace the origins of the um achilid." Sarah said a little out of breath.

"Also know as the Chinese unicorn," Conner said handing Cutter some papers.

"Exactly now the earliest reference I could find was in the fifth century book Socailar, so I made a rough calculation and put it into the matrix," Sarah said with a smile of succession.

We walked into Cutters lab where the matrix was, "I love this thing!" Conner said with a big grin.

"It still amazes me every time I see it," I said as I looked at it. Conner lifted his hands up to start messing with it when I slapped his hand away.

"Conner if you touch that you could be changing the entire destiny of the universe," Cutter said strictly staring at him.

"I'm not gonna touch it I'm just gonna,"

"Good man," Cutter smiled.

"Woah, Please tell me this all means something," Jenny said walking into the room.

"Yeah it is the pattern of every rainbow in the world," I said sarcastically as Cutter gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"This is a 3D model representing all known anomalies throughout history," Conner said looking at Jenny as she walked around the model in amazement.

"All cultures have their own mythical beasts like um the loch ness monster," Sarah told her.

"My guess is that where there's a myth we will find an anomaly. Now all we have to do is date these myths accurately," Cutter explained.

"Like a road map of time," I said turning to Jenny.

"Then we can start to predict where ... and when ... new anomalies might start to open," Cutter said as he was placing another rod in the model.

"Call me stupid but uh couldn't we have done all this one a computer?" Jenny asked.

"This way is more tangible," Cutter said messing with the model.

"It makes him feel more like god. You know with the creation thing," Conner said as Jenny mouthed the word right.

"You know Conner you might be right, but unless I'm very much mistaken we've made our very first prediction," Cutter said putting a clap on a certain spot in the model. We all came closer to look at the spot and then we looked up at Cutter.

We had all went back to working in our own areas Jenny, Becker, Conner, Abby, and I on the main floor while Cutter and Sarah were working on the anomaly model.

"Becker come over here for a sec," I said waving Becker over to my work station.

"Yeah what do you need?" He asked with a smile.

"When are you gonna take up that dinner you promised me?" I asked him not looking up from my computer.

"What Becker you asked Edi out man I never get the girl," Conner sighed as Abby through a pen at him. "Maybe no girl wants an annoying twit like you," Abby laughed as Conner stuck his tongue out at her.

"How about after we get off of work today if it is to late for dinner then I'll take you out for an early breakfast," Becker smiled. "OK but you are driving and you can just bring me to work tomorrow." I smiled looking up at him. "Sounds like a plan," He said walking over to the anomaly detector as Abby and Conner started awing. "Oh shut up you two," Becker said laughing lightly.

"Hey Abby, do you think the anomaly thing is driving Cutter a little bit crazy," I asked her looking up from my computer.

"No not really he is just become more of himself if that makes any sense," she said looking at me.

"Yeah I guess it does he just worries me sometimes. I don't think he sleeps much either." I stated with a frown.

"He worries us all Edi but Cutter can take care of himself," Conner piped in as Cutter and Sarah walked through the door.

"All right listen up, we've analyzed the most recent anomalies and put them into the model, the prediction is specific and local, but there is a problem it could happen tomorrow it could happen many years from now. I want you to go and check it out and take Sid, and Nancy with you," Cutter said as Conner and Abby looked at each then back at him.

"Um I'll go to," Sarah said looking at Cutter.

"No, we need you here, Edi you go with them."

"I should handle this-," Becker started but Jenny cut him off, "no, no Cutter is right we'll go."

"Anything happens you call me," Cutter finished as he turned and walked out of the room, "Sarah!" He called. "Help I've been taken hostage by one of those obsessive scientists," Sarah said as she started to walk out of the room. "Welcome to our world!" Conner laughed as he grabbed his coat.

I had walked down to the armory grabbing my helmet, jacket, and my tranq gun, on my way out I was stopped by Becker, "Be careful out there ok, I know he said it might not open for a while but please be careful I don't want you to get hurt," Becker said looking at me sternly. "I'll do my best," I smiled as I walked out the door, "oh, and Becker don't forget about dinner tonight!" I yelled back at him. "I'll remember it is you whole better not forget!" he called back as I laughed and walked to the garage.

* * *

We had arrived in the area that Cutter told us to go and started to walk till Conners anomaly detector made a beep, "This is the place," he said as we all stopped and looked at the house. "So, this is where Cutter predicts the anomaly will open," Conner stated looking at us.

"Well, guys lets go check this place out," I said turning to Conner. "Then what we just sit twiddling our thumbs until an anomaly appears?" Conner asked looking at me and the house. "Yeah something like that," I answered and started walking over the bridge that lead to the house. "Hold me back I don't think I can contain the excitement," Conner said sarcastically.

"Hey Conner sarcasm is my thing let it stay that way," I laughed as he pouted and followed after us.

When we got on to the porch Conner hit the wind chimes and tried to open the door. "I think it is locked Conner," I said looking at all the windows on the house, Conner nodded then walked around the house.

"Seems quiet enough," Abby said as Jenny and I nodded in agreement. Jenny then walked up to the locked door and started to ring the door bell. As she bent down to look through a clean spot on the window in the door the door swung up causing Jenny to jump only to see that it was Conner. "Conner," she said angrily.

"Window was open nobody in," he said shaking his head as Jenny pointed inside. Conner moved out of the way to let us all step inside just for us to see that everything was dirty and covered with blankets.

"What happened here?" Jenny asked as she looked around

"This place must be worth million," Abby said looking up the stares.

"Then why is it just left here to rot with no one to own it?" I asked as I pulled a blanket off a lamp.

"The smell maybe, It stinks in here," Conner answered.

"It could be the sewers or maybe some damp," Jenny said felling some blankets.

"More like they've been keeping animals," Abby said looking at a pile of chairs.

"What kind of animals? Skunks," Conner he said tossing Abby the anomaly detector as she, Jenny, and I went upstairs.

"Maybe the owners are abroad," I said reaching the top of the stairs.

"Well, we will keep watch for a while but we can't stay here indefinitely just to satisfy Cutter's latest whim," Jenny said as we walked around.

"What you think he is wrong?" Abby asked her. "I think he is crazy, but not necessarily wrong," She answered back as we split up into different rooms.

"Seems like he is getting beneath your skin," Abby taunted as I chuckled a little bit. "Or he is getting underneath your bed sheets," I taunted along with Abby. "Abby, Edi have you ever been attracted to somebody, you don't even like?" she asked us. "I fall for the wrong men all the time," Abby answered back. "I don't really go out on dates much I'm not a people person," I answered back.

"What about Becker?" Abby asked and I could her the smile in her voice. "Becker is different I like Becker, I'd never fully tell him that though," I told her as I pulled a sheet off a chair.

"One thing I do know if your interested don't bother waiting for the man to make the first move cause you could die of old age before anything happens," Abby told Jenny as we walked to the room she was in.

"You gonna take you own advice?" Jenny questioned her. "Hmm thinking about it," She said nodding her head and smiling then leaving the room.

I started to look around some more when I found a stripe of crime scene tape and picked it up examining it then placing it back down looking around suspiciously. I then turned leaving the room and headed back down stairs. I looked through some more of the rooms until I found Abby in a big open room with a mirror above the fireplace and light colors on the wall. Abby was spinning around looking at the room in amazement.

"I take it you like this room," I smiled looking at her.

"Of course! Don't you see how beautiful it is."

"Yeah it is quiet pretty."

Then we heard a noise come from the fire place causing us to stop look at each other then slowly walk over towards it Abby throwing her bag to the side as I stuck my head underneath and looked up into the chimney. I started to look even closer as I heard something speaking then I screamed and told Abby to hind we were gonna scare Conner.

"Abby? Edi?" Conner said looking around the room. "Abby?Edi?" he said again as Abby jumped out on top of Conner's back scaring the life out of him. Abby and I were laughing our heads off as Conner looked like he pissed himself.

"That was childish," he told us still breathing heavily.

"Are you scared?" Abby and I asked at the same time.

"No," he replied quickly, "a little bit," he finished panting slightly then laughing along with us.

"I thought you were in trouble," Conner said awkwardly to Abby.

"Yeah and you came to rescue me, thank you," Abby told him as she kissed him on the cheek and walking away leaving him in a daze.

"Do you know I like this place, it's fun," Abby said turning around to face Conner smiling then leaving the room.

I laughed at the still shocked Conner and turned to leave the room after her.

"Well, that was eventful," Jenny said as we were leaving the house.

"Its a nice place isn't it? You care to explain what you are doing here?" A strange man asked showing us his badge.

"Just visiting," Jenny replied.

"Well, the way I see it is your either burglars or trespassers." He told us getting off the pole and facing us.

"Do we look like-" Jenny started but I cut her off. "Your Danny Quinn aren't you?" I asked as everyone looked at me in shock.

"How do you know my name?" He asked me suspiciously.

"I don't know really I've just seen your face and head your name in my um oh never mind forget what I've said continue on." I said giving a hand gesture to continue.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've seen the laughing boy on a wanted poster yeah," He said looking at Conner. "Wait is he talking about me?" Conner asked Abby.

"Oi officer-" Jenny started but was cut off.

"Detective constable Quinn. And you are?" he asked.

"Were property developers," Jenny said. "Your lying. I should arrest you all but to be quiet frank I can't be bothered you people aren't worth the paper work now go," he said as Jenny gave him a mean look and lead us out.

"What do you mean you people?" Conner asked turning to face Detective Quinn.

"Murder tourists you make me sick now get out and if I see you around here again your feet won't touch the ground you understand," He said angrily as Abby told Conner to come on. We started to walk away again but Conner stopped and turned back to him, "Do you what can I can I just say that I think the police do a fantastic job and you know the occasional laps into cliche is completely understandable in the circumstances," Conner said looking at Quinn's stone cold face.

"Conner," Abby said pulling him away from the house and Quinn.

"There is something strange going on in there, Edi stay here if anything out of the ordinary happens call us," Jenny said turning and leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. "To get some answers. Conner, Abby you're coming with me!" She yelled back as they looked at me and started to follow her.

* * *

I sat on the porch swing and messing with the handheld anomaly detector when I heard the sound of thunder and I jumped off the swing and walked into the yard to where I heard a dog barking. Once I got to the edge I noticed a girl in a red coat staring at me while she had her dog on a leash.

I walked back towards the house, I looked into the window and notice the curtain move and I quickly ran inside. When I got inside I shut the door and started calling out to see who, "Hello! Is anybody in here? If you are a murderer don't kill me I'm not that cool, and if you're a rapist I'm not very pretty." I started to walk up the stairs, "Hello?" I said then continued up the stairs with no answer.

I reached the room where the curtains moved and I called out again, "Hello? I'm serious you know you better come out or ill kick your ass! This is no place for you to be playing I-" I stopped short when I heard a growling from behind me.

I turned to look behind a mattress where even more noise was coming from and I walked behind it into to a hidden room. I opened the curtains and looked outside as I was looking outside there was a noise of movement behind me so I quickly turned to look for what was moving.

It moved again and I quickly ran out of the room and to the stairs where I heard even more growling. I turned from the stairs to see a creature fall from the sheet over a door onto the ground in front of me with it's teeth and claws I screamed and jumped causing me to fall down the stairs rolling over myself and bashing my head hard into the ground knocking me out.

* * *

Conner, Abby, and Jenny walked back into the house and ran to my knocked out body on the stairs, "Edi! Wake up Edi," Conner said leaning over me touching my head. I woke up and looked at Conner then at the topped of the stairs, "I must've fallen," I said looking at Abby and Jenny. "Come on lets get you up," Abby said as her and Conner helped me up. "Slowly, Slowly," Jenny said as they pulled me up and helped me sit down on the stairs.

"Edi what happened?" Jenny asked

"Well, I was upstairs and I thought I saw someone in the bedroom and I can't remember after that," I said looking up at her.

"We should get her to a doctor," Abby said looking at Conner who nodded.

"OK you stay here but wait outside," Jenny told conner as Abby helped me up.

Jenny, Abby, and I pulled back up to the house when Jenny got a phone call, "Hello Conner, oh for heavens sake, I'm coming," she hung up the phone and looked at us, "Conner's in jail."

"All right I'll stay here and watch the house you and Abby go and bail him out," I told her as I looked at the house.

"Are you sure you are ok alone Edi?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I'm totally fine go on and get him before he calls again." I told them with a smile.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Jenny said as her and Abby hopped into the car.

* * *

I was sitting inside the truck listening to music, it had become dark by now and they still hadn't come back yet. I heard the sound of a bike and watched the girl ride past on her bike. I quickly got out of the truck and started to follow her. As I started to follow her I noticed the creature running after her, "Hey! Hey behind you!" I called out to her trying to get her attention as I ran faster. I found her bike knocked over and the tire spinning. The creature was on the other side of the bike by a tree chowing down on some food. I looked up into the tree to see the little girl feeding the creature and as I stepped closer I broke a twig and it ran away.

"Don't be scared it won't hurt us. I look after it, I feed it so it doesn't feed off the other pets. Everyone here pretends it's not real but it is. I have to stop it from being bad it's my job," the little girl told me as I walked her and her bike home.

"Don't worry Emily, you can leave that to us know. OK?" I told her as she nodded her head yes. I stood up and continued walking her home.

"It lives in that house you know. Please don't go in there," Emily told me.

"Don't worry I won't," I told her as we kept walking.

* * *

"A couple of hours my ass,"I said looking at the daylight and dialing Jenny's number in the phone to tell her what I had found out about the creature, "Jenny the creature can camouflage its self that's why we didn't see it," I told her as I walked up to the house.

"Right, I'll call Becker to get back up. Oh, and Edi don't go in there,"She told me and then I hung up.

As I got to the house I saw a kid open the gate and walk through it. "Hey! DON'T GO INSIDE THE HOUSE!" I yelled but it was to late he was inside and shutting the door.

I quickly ran to the truck grabbing my traq pistol and running back to the house and calling Jenny.

"Jenny sorry to burst your bubble but I'm going in get here as soon as you can," I told her hanging up the phone and looking up at the house then charging into it.

I busted the door open with my foot holding my gun up ready to shoot, I looked around the house and saw nothing in the area I was standing. I brought my gun back up and took a deep breath trying to calm my quickened heart beat but it didn't help much. Walking slowly up the stairs I heard a noise from the room with the fireplace and slowly walked down the stairs into the room looking around I started to walk toward some things covered up when out the corner of my eye I saw something run past me.

I quickly turned to face the boy from earlier, "Don't shoot!" he said holding his hands up in defense.

"Who are you?" I asked lowering my gun slightly.

"Ryan mason ... I had to come back here I had to know the truth," He said taking deep breaths as I looked at him sternly.

"Yeah well you're an idiot do you realize we can both be killed or I could have shot you, now come on," I said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

As I lead him to the door I looked around watching for the creature it suddenly jumped from the top of the stairs knocking me down to the ground as it growled and clawed at my face.

"Run Ryan get out of here know!" I yelled at him as my gun was knocked out of my hands andI pushed the creature off of me.

He ran for the door but the creature was jumping every where and closed the door knocking boards in front of it.

"Back up!" I told him as we moved away from the door. The creature started trowing lamps and things at us as I deflected one it broke sending glass shards into my had and cheek.

"Look your gun!" Ryan said picking it up and throwing it at me as a deflected another lamp.

It threw a chair nearly knocking Ryan over as the creature started to scurry away. I pulled my gun up following it's movements around the room It shut another of the doors and moved to the stairs where I shot a dart and missed. The creature moved as if it was mocking me because I was to slow to see it and catch it.

"Oh, that is it you little bitch!" I screamed as I shot another dart at it missing again.

Ryan and I slowly moved up the stair but we were cut off by the creature as it jumped onto the railing in front of us then it jumped onto me clawing at my chest and neck as I fell down the stairs losing my gun in the process.

As I hit the bottom of the stairs Conner, Jenny, and Abby bursted into the house, "Edi!" Abby and Conner yelled as the creature jumped off of me and disappeared into the house.

"Are you all right?" Jenny asked me as they helped me off the ground.

"Yah I'm fine just a couple of scratches really," I dusted myself off and cringed as my head started to hurt and my vision blurred.

"Are you sure you don't look so good," Abby said looking at me in concern.

"I'll be fine."

"Is it upstairs?" Conner asked as he started to go up the stairs. "Yeah," I replied holding my head.

"You stay here," Abby told Ryan as we followed Conner up the stairs.

We were cautiously checking all the rooms when we heard a noise coming from the bathroom. Abby nodded her head towards the bathroom giving Conner a sign something was in there. Conner slipped into the bathroom holding the gun up and aimed at the bathtub. Abby slid open the curtain and a man stood up, "HELP HELP HELP HE-," he scream but was cut off by Conner covering his mouth which made me chuckle and made my head worse.

I grabbed my head in pain and fell to floor dizzy. "Are you ok?" Abby asked leaning down to hold me up. "No, I think I'ma lay here and rest a bit," I told her before passing out in her arms. Abby looked up at Jenny as Jenny nodded giving her a signal to let me lay there.

"Trust me we can get you out of here, but you've got to stay calm and don't make any noise," Jenny told the guy after Conner shushed him. The man nodded looking at everyone. "OK, I'ma take my hand away now," Conner told him as the man nodded again.

As soon as Conner's hand was off the man's face the man screamed and started running out of the house and knocking Conner over into the tub. Jenny and Abby helped Conner out as they heard a gruesome scream coming from the man they ran out of the bathroom to see the man at the bottom of the stairs and the creature clawing at his back. The creature growled at them and ran off into another room leaving the man lying there dead.

Ryan stepped out of the shadows and looked at the man's body as Detective Quinn stepped through the door, "What did you do with the others Ryan?" he asked Ryan as he glared.

"It was a creature."

"What did you do to my brother?" Quinn asked pulling out a gun pointing it at Ryan.

"You've got it all wrong," Jenny said walking down the stairs.

"You stay out of this!" Quinn yelled at her pointing his gun at here for a split second before returning it to Ryan.

"This is out of your jurisdiction Quinn. You're dealing with things you don't understand," Jenny continued walking closer to him.

"I understand that this little creep killed my little brother," he said walking closer to Ryan.

"Just wai-" Conner started but was cut of, "Shut up!" Quinn yelled then pointed his gun the roof and shot a bullet at the ceiling.

Quinn got even closer to him and thrusting his gun at him. "NO!" Jenny yelled.

"Just what in the bloody hell is going on out here!" I yelled as I limped down the stairs groggily holding my head.

Everyone looked up at me as Quinn lowered his gun, "He was my little brother," he said sadly lowering his gun all the way when out of the corner of my eye I saw the creature climbing down the rail next to me headed straight for detective Quinn.

"Look out!" I yelled but it was to late as he looked up at the monster the monster jumped and landed on him knocking him the ground. The monster growled and clawed at Quinn the ran off as Conner and Jenny tried to aim at it.

"Uhhh Stay still," Conner yelled at it following it with his gun.

The creature started to camouflage as the anomaly detecter started to go off, "It's an anomaly but where?" Jenny asked as an anomaly appeared in the room next to us.

We walked into the room to see the creature looking at the anomaly in amazement reaching its finger out to touch it. Conner slipped in and aimed his gun at it, "I've got a clear shot," he said looking at the creature.

"Wait," I said walking into the room.

"What?"

"It's been waiting years for the anomaly to reappear it just wants to go home," I told him as the monster looked at us and growled running into the anomaly.

"It looks like Cutter called it right the anomaly came back," Abby said smugly.

"Is it gone?" Ryan asked staring at the anomaly.

Then all of a sudden the creature popped back out of the anomaly nocking Jenny over as detective Quinn came into the room and started shooting at it knocking the creature back into it's time.

We all stopped looking at Danny in shock, "Anti stab vest it's standard police issue," he told us tapping his gun on the silver vest.

"I needed one of those about twenty minutes ago," I laughed as I doubled over in pain again pressing my hand against my bleeding chest.

"I suppose an explanation is out of the question," Danny asked taking his magazine out and putting I back in the gun.

"Totally," Jenny replied.

"Yeah, I thought so," Danny replied breathing heavily.

"Hey, guys Edi needs to get to the hospital now she doesn't look so good!" Abby yelled as she held my head in her lap.

"OK, Becker and his men will be here soon so I'll have Becker bring her," Jenny told Abby.

"What about her bike?" Conner asked as he held up my keys.

"Abby you can drive her to the hospital and Becker can follow in the bike there all the problems are solved," she said walking out the room.

* * *

The men arrived and started boarding up the house as Becker ran over to Abby and I, "Hey action man took you long enough,ughn," I laughed and the cringed in pain.

"Sorry action girl if I would have known you were hurt I would have been here sooner. Now don't talk you have cuts on your chest, throat, arms, and neck. It also looks like you busted your head open," he told me as he picked me up bridal style.

"Jenny said for me to bring her to the hospital in the truck and for you to follow on the bike," Abby told Becker as she jingled my keys in front of him.

"OK I'll go put her in the truck and follow behind you guys there just hurry up so we can go," Becker said as he left the house with me in his arms.

We arrived at the hospital and Becker pulled me out of the truck and ran into the hospital as I started convulsing and going into shock from all the blood loss.

"Please someone help now! She is going to die someone help her!" Becker yelled as the doctors and nurses ran over with a gurney. They helped Becker place me on the gurney as they started to wheel me into the emergency room with Becker still holding my hand.

"Sir you have to let go you can't go past this point," the doctor told him as a tear escaped his eye he let my hand slip out of his.

Becker's chest was tightening he felt like he couldn't breath, he was angry at himself and angry at the creature, he was sad and terrified. Becker had never felt such strong emotions inside himself all at once, he let all of his anger out in one strong punch as he slammed his fist into the wall cracking it slightly but cutting up his knuckles more than anything.

Becker trudged to the waiting room and sat down next to Abby placing his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

* * *

**Author's note - I am terribly sorry it took so long my classes got all crazy I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness of it being posted. I will try to put out filler chapter that are shorter in between some of the episodes if I feel like they need one. Please rate and review and a great thanks for reading this!**


	5. A Story

**Heron Blue**

**Chapter 5 – A Story**

**Author's note – Sorry for it taking so long I've been busy with school. Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_I was standing_ _as if I was a ghost just standing there and watching in horror. I watched the car speed by with the spinosaurus close behind. I screamed and tried to get the spinosaurus's attention._

_"PLEASE STOP! I'm over here! Come and get me leave them alone!" I screamed and screamed but it was too late the creature picked up the car and through it towards the anomaly sending it flying through to the other side. I started to run towards the anomaly where the car went through as the spinosaurus turned and headed the same way as I was going but being much bigger and faster it beat me inside the anomaly and just as I made it to the other side the anomaly closed. I heard a scream from inside the car as the spinosaurus growled at the car. I ran to the car to help the people out but it was too late the only one that was alive was the girl she looked to be no older than 16._

_"Hold on I'm going to get you out just hold on a little longer I need to get this animal away," I told the girl as she nodded and shivered in fear. I picked up a stick next to the car and ran head on at the spinosaurus,_

_"Get away from her you big ugly monster!" I started to hit the creatures legs to try and get it to chase me and it worked. I dropped the stick and started to run away from it as it chased after me I just kept running and running until I got to the edge of a cliff and slowed down to a stop right along the edge. I stared at the abyss of trees and rocks at the bottom as I turned around the see the spinosaurus running at full speed not preparing to stop at all. It was as it everything became slow motion as I watched the creature stop on the edge of the cliff. I screamed out in anger. Why hadn't the creature fallen like all the other times, why hadn't it ran off the edge dying along with me, why hadn't I saved my life. As I fell to the water beneath me my body started to vanish in thin air like I was never there._

I shot up and screamed and then I doubled over in pain holding my stomach. Tears streamed down my face as a hand reached out and touched my shoulder.

"Edi, are you alright? You did you have a bad dream?" Abby looked at me as she gently placed me back down on the bed.

I lay down and survey the area around me; white walls, beeping sounds, wires, tubes, a chair, and a couch with a sleeping figure on it. "How long have I been in here Abby?"

"Three days. You lost a lot of blood. We're all happy you are ok," Abby said as she pressed the nurse's button.

"Is that Conner on the couch?" I asked looking at the sleeping figure.

"No, Conner is at the ARC. That is Becker he uh . . . he hasn't left the hospital since you were admitted. He hasn't eaten much either. He just sits in this chair holding your hand. He cried you know after they took you too the ER he let some tears slip and then punched a wall. He nearly broke his hand," she smiled as the nurses and an elderly doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Sanders how are you this morning?" the doctor asked as he checked my heartbeat.

"I'm not sure sir I just woke up. All I know is that I'm in a lot of pain."

"Well Ms. You did just have a run in with Death," He smiled, "such a beautiful woman like yourself better watch out or you might not make it to my age. I'll tell you what, that boy over there he is a keeper," he pointed at Becker as her checked my wounds.

"But sir we aren't together," I looked at him as his smile got bigger.

"Well then young lady don't let that boy dance around you by himself, you need to stand up and dance with him," he started to remove the tubes from my body and turning off machines.

"I don't know sir. You see we aren't together we are just friends and colleagues."

"Well he obviously likes you, but the question is do you return his feelings or not?" he asked as he sat down next to Abby.

"I'm not exactly sure really I just . . . I mean . . . it's just really hard I guess with everything I mean he is handsome and nice I just don't know about a relationship yet," I looked at Becker who had rolled over in his sleep. He was so peaceful looking it just made me smile.

"I'm going to tell you a story. This story is told from the boy's point of view.

_10th grade:  
As I sat there in English class, I stared at the girl next to me. She was my so called "best friend". I stared at her long, silky hair, and wished she was mine. But she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. After class, she walked up to me and asked me for the notes she had missed the day before and handed them to her. She said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

_11th grade:  
The phone rang. On the other end, it was her. She was in tears, mumbling on and on about how her love had broke her heart. She asked me to come over because she didn't want to be alone, so I did. As I sat next to her on the sofa, I stared at her soft eyes, wishing she was mine. After 2 hours, one Drew Barrymore movie, and three bags of chips, she decided to go to sleep. She looked at me, said "thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

_Senior year:  
The day before prom she walked to my locker. My date is sick" she said; he's not going to go well, I didn't have a date, and in 7th grade, we made a promise that if neither of us had dates, we would go together just as "best friends". So we did. Prom night, after everything was over, I was standing at her front door step. I stared at her as she smiled at me and stared at me with her crystal eyes. I want her to be mine, but she isn't think of me like that, and I know it. Then she said "I had the best time, thanks!" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why."_

At this point Becker was awake and listening to every word the old man said smiling as he watched Edi listen to the story intently.

"_Graduation Day:  
A day passed, then a week, then a month. Before I could blink, it was graduation day. I watched as her perfect body floated like an angel up on stage to get her diploma. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't notice me like that, and I knew it. Before everyone went home, she came to me in her smock and hat, and cried as I hugged her. Then she lifted her head from my shoulder and said, "You're my best friend, thanks" and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

_A Few Years Later:  
Now I sit in the pews of the church. That girl is getting married now. I watched her say "I do" and drive off to her new life, married to another man. I wanted her to be mine, but she didn't see me like that, and I knew it. But before she drove away, she came to me and said "you came!". She said "thanks" and kissed me on the cheek. I want to tell her, I want her to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love her but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why._

_Funeral:__  
Years passed, I looked down at the coffin of a girl who used to be my "best friend". At the service, they read a diary entry she had wrote in her high school years. This is what it read: I stare at him wishing he was mine, but he doesn't notice me like that, and I know it. I want to tell him, I want him to know that I don't want to be just friends, I love him but I'm just too shy, and I don't know why. I wish he would tell me he loved me! `I wish I did too…` I thought to myself, and I cried._

The point of this story is to tell you not to hold back tell the people you love that you love them or they just might slip through your finger tips. Now I must get back to work or the nurses will get mad at me. You can check out whenever you are ready just take it easy the next couple of days," he winked at Becker as he walked out of the room smiling."

"Oh Becker you are awake," Abby said as Becker walked over to the bed.

"Yeah I woke up during the story. Why didn't you wake me up when she woke up?" He asked stretching and scratching his head.

"You needed to sleep Becker. Abby told me you've been here since I got admitted," I told him. Becker blushed, "Yeah I uh, I was worried about you and just wanted to make sure you were ok," he laughed lightly.

"Well I'm going to change and then check out of here. How am I getting home?" I asked as I pushed back the covers.

"Your bike is here, Becker rode it over while I had you in the truck. Becker could just ride with you back to your place since his is down the road from you and I have to get back to the ARC see you two later," Abby winked and ran out the door smiling.

"I'll leave so you can get dressed then we will go back to your place," Becker said as he walked out the door.

I quickly got dressed and left the room. As I walked out the door I saw Becker leaning up against a wall he looked so handsome standing there. I can't believe he was there for me but I can't get close to him well not to close I don't want to hurt him when I have to die.

"Hey ready to go Becker?" I asked him as he walked to me.

"Yeah I hate hospitals," he laughed as we walked to my bike.

"I didn't know you knew how to ride Becker."

"Yeah, it's a hobby I guess. Now let's get going so you can rest," He handed me the helmet as I slipped into place behind him wrapping my arms around his nice toned chest. _"Oh god it felt so right to be pressed up against him. He was so toned and sexy I just want to get on top of his sweet naked body. Oh god, stop thinking like the Edi you are such a pervert,"_ I thought to myself.

Once we arrived at my house we parked in the parking garage and walked up to my apartment. "You know Becker we were supposed to have dinner the other day and I wanted to know if I could cook um . . . lunch for us since it is 1:00pm?" I asked as I unlocked my door.

"Yeah that sounds great, but I don't want you to be up so much with your injuries so I'll help you," he smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

"Oh, a boy cooking hmm you better not burn anything Mr." I laughed setting my things on the counter.

"Oh I can cook I live on my own remember," he laughed.

"Well let's just see what you can do buddy," I said as I walked up to him standing on my tippy toes to get close to his face and poking him in the chest. As I was standing on my tippy toes I slipped and started to fall but Becker's strong arm grabbed me and pulled me up and close to his chest. I blushed and looked up at Becker.

"You need to be more careful Edi. I don't like seeing you hurt," Becker said as he brushed his fingers against my cheek. It was as if time had slowed down as Becker's face slowly got closer to mine. I couldn't help but look at his lips as they lightly pressed against mine.

* * *

**Authors note – Thank you all for reading I'll try and post the next one up soon. Review please!**


End file.
